When a building that is located in a downtown area or a place of heavy traffic and conspicuous to passers-by, etc., is put to use for advertisement, significant income can be expected from the advertisement. This is very attractive for building owners.
Conventionally, in order to use a building for advertisement, only so-called post-fixing methods, such as building an advertising tower on the roof of a building, attaching an advertising hanging from the roof of a building along one of its wall, attaching a TV screen to a wall surface of a building and the like, can be used.
In other words, in conventional advertising using buildings, generally only such post-fixing methods are available, i.e., setting an advertising medium at a place chosen as suitable when need arises, on a temporary basis. Thus, building owners obtain advertisement income only when a person or company who wishes to place an advertisement offers to enter into a contract for such advertisement with the building owner. This means that advertisement income is irregular and uncertain, so that it is difficult for building owners to budget such income.
Further, because of the post-fixing approach, it is difficult to avoid using an advertisement medium the original design of which does not match the design of the building. For example, when an advertising tower is built on the roof of a building, the advertising tower typically looks like an unmatching addition to the building design. A more serious drawback is that the height of the advertising tower may be too tall for passers-by, so that the passers-by do not see it easily. An advertising hanging hung from a building is, for people inside the building, just an obstacle swaying in the wind and hindering their sight. Also, for outside passers-by, an advertising hanging twisted by the wind or hanging down limply may not be easy to see. In addition, because of its large vertical length, the advertising effectiveness of the advertising hanging is questionable, and it also spoils the external design of a building. A TV screen attached to a wall surface of a building is a post-fixed structure protruding from the wall surface to quite a large extent. Thus, it is unavoidable that it looks haphazard.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pre-fixed advertisement structure integrated with a glass sash wall of a building, in which the advertising site is secured in advance on the wall surface of the building, in harmony with the external design of the building, and the advertising medium immediately set up so that advertisement income can be obtained from the time the building is completed. In the present invention, the advertisement structure is integrated with the building design and does not spoil the external appearance of the building, it can be easily located at a level that is easily seen by passers-by and can easily attract their attention, thus providing enhanced effectiveness for the advertising.